


the last sayain

by mrgrimjaw



Category: DragonBallZ
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: After beating Cell Gohan realises he needs to balance his studies with training in spite of what his mother thinks what Gohan doesn't know is that this will lead him down a path of not only being the person he wants to be but also finding himself gaining a harem.





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note"I don't own DragonballZ it belongs to toyamma oh this a Gohan x videl x lime maybe x Erasa x Cocoa x Kale x califa pan x bra and oc yamma x oc Daiko fic

Chapter 1

Only protecter left.

All the z fighter were thaire at the cell games thires only two people who could beat cell the pricess of all sayins and sister of Vegeta Yamma she has spiky brown hair black eyes, .

She wearing same turban purple cloths has Piccolo and cape with a scouter on her right eye, and the youngest person and sayain thaire Gohan who wore same cloth has Piccolo .

Gohan was in the Ring with cell a tall man with green skin green spots purple markings , gray skin with tail comes out his back.

with black armor like top body, he smiles at Gohan"show me you power Gohan"he said has he attacked Gohan with a chop.

Gohan was in ssj1 form he has golden spiky hair light green eyes Gohan teleported ,hit Cell in the back he began to over welm Cell with a fury of punch and kicks.

"this is ridiculous I should be killing you I am perfect!" he then activated his self-destruction, he got big and fat", haahhaha its over now kid the world go with you!".

"Kakarrot!" yelled, Vegeta and Yamma in unison Goku then did Instant Transmission, and put his hand on cell"Gohan I love you and you mother protect the earth for me" he then teleported to kingkai's planet.

Then Cell blew up killing Goku Kingkai and others, Gohan fell on his hands and knees thinking it was over intel Cell came back, Gohan got mad"you killed my dad!" he then transformed into SSJ2.

He punched Cell Cells went flying Cell did a back flip, wiped the purple blood off his lip "that's more like it".

He then charged at Gohan again, Gohan punched Cells stomach he then threw up Androids 17 and 18 .  
Cell stumbled back then looked at the Zwarriors and used Instant Transmission Yamcha then yelled in pain, has cell took his heart out did Instant Transmission again.

He went behind Vegeta snapped his neck his guard was up he keep using Instant Transmission killing everyone he was going after Yamma , when Gohan transformed into ssj3 he has more lighting to his arua his hair down long to his back and no eye brows .

He teleported his hand grab Cells he threws him were the ring use to be , Cells put his hands behind him went into a stance.

he said,"kamehame!" Gohan did the same both fired Kamehameha waves both cluideing , Yamma then got 17 and 18 out of the area Gohan pushed hard .

Gohan belived in hiself who can win he fired more ki into it Cells and Gohans Kamehameha wave hit Cell he then yelled and died.

Gohan then fell and passed else were in the time nest it has a lake grass and trees, in the vault is two people two sort females.

One has tan skin silver hair ,in pingtails with blood red eyes wearing a red scouter with yellow qui shirt and red pants with a Kanata on her back she has blue marks on her cheeks.

The other women a short and petite Kaioshin of a youthful and pretty appearance with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin.

Like most Kaioshin she wears a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to the worn by the Kaioshin on the Sacred World of the Kai , though it has a more casual design. Her outfit also sports a pair of high heeled boots, which may be to compensate for her short stature.  
Her name is Chronoa also known has the surpirme kai of time the other women name is Daiko a Saiyan, she has a scroll glowing black "you need fix this time Cell killed all the z warriors. Daiko then said,"yes mam" she went into the time line back with Gohan three days pass he woke up"mom Dad dead he sacrificed himself " . A old man was thaire bold with long beard and sunglass wearing yellow gi and blue pants his name is Roshi a women with light blue hair tall skinny her name is Bulma , a old lady came in on a christal ball . Her name is Baba she looks very old and weathered appearance. She is short enough that her body can neatly fit on top of the Glass Ball that she uses to move around on. Her clothing is similar to that of the generic witches, with a tall pointed hat and a dark one piece gown. Chichi has black hair and eyes wearing a yellow top and dress she then said,"Gohan you going to study!" Baba said,"no he wont you idiot bitch hes the only protecter of earth left! And thrteats coming I had seen the future frist ones coming in three months!. Gohan "yes I agree" he said, Yamma left the room went on the beach and saw Daiko"who are you?" she asked . Daiko"none of you buness I am not a threat" Yamma fired a super Kamehameha at Daiko who dodged , Daiko then punched Yamma . Yamma then stood down both went in few days past Gohan looked for Hercule, the world champion he flays to the city to his house and lands rings the door bell. A girl his age answers she has black hair in pig tails and sky blue eyes "who are you?", she asked she wearing a dress. A man in his 20s walks in "what do you need kid a autograph?", Gohan shook his head no and anwerd"the earth relly needs you". The girl said,"Dad lets hear him out" they let him in Gohan helps the girl in her chair and he sets down to.  
"my Name is Videl I am his daughter" Gohan shook his head yes and said," I train you guys now I got leave ".  
he then flys to Lime's lands thaire a girl with brown hair tied in two braided pigtails, and she wears red overalls over her yellow shirt. Run out"Gohan!" she hugs him and kiss his lips by acdent a old man with gray hair and mustace, black eyes. "welcome back Gohan" he said, has they walked in"I need you granddaughter to train protect the earth". Lime smirks"I am know some Gohan" she said, in a condent tone he agreed train her he went home. Chichi waited"Gohan you study!" Gohan went to study and also looking for 17 and 18, back at capule corp Yamma was having Tea with Daiko . "I am Yamma the princess of all sayains my brother is Vegeta hes dead thoue Cell killed him. Daiko then shook her head she understood . She said,"I am here to fix that it not to happen" they drank when Yamma got up said,"Gohan just talked to me mently and said we need find 17 and 18". Daiko follows they both fly and use their scutors to find 17 and 18 they did,"Gohan wants you to join him to protect the earth". Both said."yes ok we will" next day Gohan meets everyone at Hercules house "so Lime Vedal and Hercule what do you know?". Gohan got in a fighting stance Hercule did to , Gohan went easy on him he threw a punch.

Hercule blocked Gohan threw him over his shoulder Hercule landed on his feet, Gohan trips him"not bad" . He then dose the same with Vedal and Lime they blush at him after they all retrun home, Gohan doing studeying. "Gohan you need be a study" Gohan"I will and train mom" she then left he went to bed and went to sleep.


	2. Learning how to fly and ki blast moves

Authors note sorry its been few weeks on updateing anything I got mild writers block on this chapter, other fic and some other projects I am working on to.

wich are 8 books a manga a comic trying to make a comic and manga company if interested in it pleass pm me I am looking for artists, writers and editor oh writeing aa comics different from writeing a book or fan fic pm I explain it thoue its easer then a book or fanic.

Gohan got up the next day studied then went to Videl's house , they all meet in the back yard .

"ok me 18 and 17 teach you how to fly" he puts his hands out closes his eyes and a ball of ki comes out, he floats off the ground .

Lime Vidal Hercule do the same thaire ki disspers they fall on thaire butts Gohan blushs at Vidal and Lime falling on thaire butts, they tried agin it got bigger.

The three flowed three inces off the ground then fell Gohan cought both videl and lime, 17 cought Hercle .

They keep doing it got better intel they mastered flying a blonde haired girl came to the door she has ocean blue eyes, wearing jeans and a yellow top.

Videl saw her friend and landed in the back yard they all did.

She anwers "Hey Erasa " Erasa bowed , they walk Gohan heart stops has he sees Erasa she smiles "hi I am Erasa".

Gohan said,"I am Gohan" Hercule went out the door"I got a press interview get to I am speak the truth that Gohan saved the world not me" he went to the mayors office.

He went up in his limo and made to the podium and said, "I did not beat Cell a kid name of Gohan Son did I am still world champ thou I am training to be stronger and a better person".

Some cheered some booed him he then left went back home Gohan then thought Erasa how to fly she mastered it , then landed .

they drank tea they all left home Gohan went to his house got shower did his studying , went to sleep got up ate breakfast" this great mom".

Chichi set down and said,"I am proud of you son oh when will you get a girl friend?".

Gohan sputtered out his food "I dont got one yet mom" he finshed went to the woods , he threw fists and kicks he then used the Cloning technique made five clones of himself they attacked him.

He blocked thaire attcks went ssj3 he fired engery blasts making them disappeared, he looked up when Daiko and Yamma came down from the sky "let us help you Gohan" said Yamma.

Then they attacked him he dodged went ssj3 Yamma went ssj2 and Daiko ssj3 Gohan said,"kamayhamayha!"he fires a Kamyamay wave at them .

Both blocked has Yamma was being pushed back while Daiko stood in her place Daiko then threw it in the air, she fired a Kakakame x10 at Gohan it was red instead of blue.

He blocked it he then threw it in the air he kicked them both they held their stomachs, he fired volley of ki blasts, hours pass it was noon.

He then got a shower went to Vadels house "I am going teach you all ki attcks frist is basic ki blasts", they then put ki in their hands shot targets hiting them.  
since using a gun natural to humans.

"its time you learn I want you make you own attcks" Gohan then leaves Videl thinks gets in a stance she then morphed her ki into twin swords she slashed"I c all this twin fang" .

Lime built ki in her hands fired it into a valley "I call this move Mild Meteor, Fighting Bullet" Hercule built ki fired it like a canon "I call it ki canon".

They made a lot moves with Gohan he was home studying, then went to bed a month past Gohan meet them at the look out.

"we going to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, two of us at a time we get a year worth of training", said Gohan.

Gohan and Hercule walk In first Gohan gos out in to the void Hercule did to he feel on his knees, at the gravity's pull on him.

He trys get up "you can do it Mr. Hercule " Gohan said, Hercule got up standing the temperature then changed to hot he was burning up .

He began to transform his body engulfed by flames , "it don't hurt Gohan" Gohan then looked puzzled .

"ok try to control it " Hercule contrated on trying to he then threws a punch at Gohan who blocks , he threws a punch Hercule dodged it.

Both began throwing punchs and kicks rapidly since Gohan started training Hercule and his daughter , hes incressed in speed and respond time .

Out side the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Videl and Erasa seting outside"so what you think of Gohan?", Videl looks at her.

Said,"I like him why hes a cool dude and friend" she then blushes at saying that she then began to do exercises.

Hercule then fired "Ki Canon!" fired it at Gohan who dodged it Gohan put his hands together above his head said,"Masenko!" fires it at Hercule .

Hercule then dodged Hercule teleported morphed his Ki into a dynamite placed it on Gohans back and it exploded , Gohan feel on his stomach he got up then went to get food .

Hercule joins they eat then baith saw what time it was it was 6 at night they then left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, both their cloths were torn they came out looking different.  
Gohan hair was longer he was somewhat taller and muslcer Videls father was the same, both Videl and Lime walks in.

They go in both start throwing punchs and kicks in blew they dodged has well both jumped back Videl use a ki sword Lime dodged it kicked, Videl.

Videl got hit Lime opened her mouth and fired Vadel blocked with her hand, it left a burn , Vadel winched in pain then did a round house kick.

they came out with torn cloths both has longer hair videls to her back same with Lime, then they went home.


	3. A underground tournament part 1

Chapter 3  
A underground tournament part 1  
Its been two months and Gohan seen his students improve , “great Job Videl Lime Erasa 18 and 17 and Hercule “ he looked at the girls legs and body how muscle they became .

“oh we need all get cleaned up and head to Bulma’s she and mom have news and a party to get to”, Gohan said they all went to the showers.

Gohan wash is hair body and everything, then they flew to Bulma’s house Chichi and Bulma smiled.

“we pregnant Gohan you be a brother and i have a child to a girl you have a little brother Gohan”, Gohan blushed at that then Videal whispered in his ear “thaires a underground tournament the winner gets 1million Zeni and a special prize”.

Gohan them ate he blushed at the girls has music played he went to Videl” want to dance?”, he took her hand they slow daced back and forth he danced with them all.

Then they leave to enter the tournament they went in the entice they shown to thaire room’s they sleep got up, went to main arena frist up is Gohan.

He entered the ring spot lights were on it the other part of the room dark, he wearing same cloths he did in the cell games.

A young attractive woman with short purple hair. She wears a darker purple Gi with lighter purple sleeves. She smiles”hi young man my name is Fan fan”.

The announcer then said, “welcome to the underground tournament this the first round oh the prices are 1million zeni and this beautiful young lady her name is Cocoa Amaguri she’s the special prize!”.

Gohan Videl Lime Hercule and Erasa gave disgusted looks Cocoa has dark colored eyes and chestnut hair. She is seen wearing a small ponytail with some bangs sticking out.

She wearing a torn shirt and dress the gong went off Gohan got in a fighting stance Fan fan charged threw a punch at Gohan he dodged hit her in the head she stumbled, she whipped her nose.

“not bad now lets try some ki!” she swrong her hands back and forth ki wave was formed in form has fans, she then threw them”fanblades!” .

The fans were huge Gohan blocked his arms cut his shirt blown off, he then cuped his hands”kamehameah!” he yelled has he fired a Kamehamea wave Fanfan blocked her shirt was blasted off.

He then charged punhed her in the stomach she spit up spit they threw punchs and kicks, Gohan then punched her stomach again knocking her out.

“winner Gohan!” he then took Fanfan to his room in his bed, he then thouht’dose master Roshi know you? I sense you old from you ki’.

“Next fight is Lime vs Yurin!” Lime steps in the ring so dose Yurin Yurin is a woman of average weight and height. She has dark green hair, which she keeps in the style of two big loops in the shape of a bow. 

 

During her initial appearance, Yurin wears a blue Chinese dress , with white flower buttons, and a pair of red high-heeled shoes.

The gong goes off Yurin charges first and kicks Line between the legs Lime, yells in pain.

Yurin gave a sadist look she then began punching and kicking Lime over and over she yelling In pain, Gohan returned got pissed Videl and Erasa held him back “she can handle the beating Gohan you thought us the kaioken “.

 

Videl said, Lime then teleported behind Yurin she focused Ki in her hands “Mild Metor fighting bullet!”, she fired her ki wave Yurin made a barrier out of her ki.

The smoke cleared with some fatality’s in the specters section , Lime saw this then guilt grew in her, Yurin pointed her finger at Lime “its over time to die!”.

Gohan saw it knew the attack Yurin then said,” Dodon Ray!” Yurin fired it at Lime , Lime then dodged it nicked her shoulder she spit out blood she charged at Yurin.

Yurin fired a second Dodon Ray hitting lime chest Lime head butted Yurin out the ring she fell “winner Lime!”.

Gohan Erasa and Hercule go to Lime Gohan cheaks her pulse “its fant” he said took her to medical wing, Videl stood in the ring wile the others left it.

The man who entered the ring the man wears a pink chang pao (Chinese men's longcoat, also known as a changshan) with the kanji for satsu ("kill") on the front, he has a metal dome on his head with red linses and circler things has his ears.

“hi I am Mercenary Tao” Videl gives a frown “I know who you are you tried assonate my family before you will pay for what you did to my mother!”, the gong went off and Videl ki rose by her anger.

She threw a punch Tao dodged took his arm off a blade was thaire he charged swrong the blade ,Videl dodged her shirt was cut to ribbons .

Videl made a scythe out of her ki swrong downwards cutting to’s blade in half him to,” winner by death Videl !”.

Erasa enters the ring a women with blue hair and eyes walks in wearing a white kimono”hi I am Glew”, the gong goes off Erasa throws a kick Glew blocks with her sword.

“mmm you lose I never lost a fight !!” she swrings her sword down cutting Erasa leg she then threw a punch, Glew dodges cuts Erasa rib.

 

Erasa then thought,’I need do something shes putingg ki in her blade I try the flame blast’ she then breathe slowely in and closed her eyes.

She poured ki in her hands they truned red like flames she then said,”flameing blast!” she fired the blast hiting Glew has she blocked with her sword it melted on contact .

She was blased out the ring she then rolled put the fire out, “winner Erasa!” she left the ring Hercule walks In.

The women walks in wearing a red gi black eyes an blonde hair”hey Hercule I always wanted to bed you”, the gong gos off.

Hercule threws a punch the girl blocks”oh names suesui bby the way” she jumps back, Hercule uses his ki he teleports puts a ki domnaite on her back and stomch.

Both explosde in unison she flys up back down towars Hercule who kicks her in the stomach, it vaisnsh aa clone she then hits his kneecap.

She the choke him out he then elbose her with infused ki she flew out the ring,   
“winner Hercule” he then leaves the ring Gohan and them look at Cocoa at the boucany .  
End of chapter 3 of the last sayin please read and review


	4. Third and final  rounds of the underground tournament.

Gohan slept in a chair while Fan fan was still out from their fight. He got up to shower and Fan fan woke up. "Gohan is that you?"

He got clean, got out and went to the stage with Cocoa. She hands breakfast to her owner and he eats it.

Gohan enters the ring, in it is a man with long blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a green martial arts cloths with white going down the middle. The announcer said, "Gohan vs. Jewels!"

The gong goes off Jewels attacks Gohan who blocks with his arm. Jewels uses a karate chop it didn't effect Gohan.

Gohan punches him and knocks him out. "Winner Gohan!" He leaves, then Videl steps in the ring next— so does a boy with a red scarf, white shirt and purple vest, with a red waist band, brown pants, brown hair and eyes and blue boots with a white line. The gong went off.

Videl threw a punch that Zarid dodged he then punched her in the ribs. Videl winched in pain as she sensed he used ki.

Videl then fired ki blast at Zarid which he dodged them. She then charged kicked him in the gut and then winced as pain went through her ribs.

She then got into the kamehame stance, and said" Kamehameah!" She fired it and hit Zarid out of the ring.

She gets out of the ring, next is Hercule. He walks in the ring and so does a man with short black hair and eyes, his name is Marka.

He has a blue shirt and jeans on. The gong goes off, Hercule threw a punch at Marka which he blocks.

Hercule back flipped study his opponent as he infused his body with ki. He threw a punch and hit Marka.

Marka got up and they threw punches at each other high speed, which made a shock wave that was felt .

Marka flew out the ring, while Hercule held the edge and jumped in. "Winner Hercule!" He gets out of the ring.

In the medical wing Gohan, Videl and Erasa were staring at Lime still form. "Please live Lime!" Gohan said. He began to cry.

So did Videl and Erasa. Videl then said, "Gohan we need to talk. I need to tell you something."

**Flashback to when Videl was five**

They're at their vacation home. Tao entered the house. Vidal's mom looks just like Vidal .

She was wearing a blue dress and fixing lunch for her husband and child. Videl walks in.

At the same time as Tao walked in, he chopped Miguel and she died. Videl cried and shook. Her mother said. "I will get revenge Tao!"

**End of flashback**

Gohan hugged her, the three then went to the ring. Erasa walks in the ring and a woman with black hair that goes to her shoulders, pink eyes, and a customized battle suit on that has white and pink lines on it .

With a side yellow strap, the back part black and her stomach showing,"Hi, I am Amy." The gong goes off and both charge at each other.

Amy throws Erasa and she lands on her back. She gets up and fires a Masenko at Amy .

Amy dodges, she puts her hand in the air and threw a Destructo disk at Erasa who cuts her arm. She does a mouth blast.

Amy gets shot out the ring. Erasa walks out and helps Amy up. They advance to the semifinals .

They go to Amy's room and she hands Vidal and Erasa the same armor for Lime, Fanfan, and Yurin. She then leaves.

They go back to Gohan's room, there is Fan fan in a towel. "Hey Gohan." She saw the other girls, they all set down and drank soda and ate food.

"This nice and quiet Gohan," said. Videl and Gohan went to bed. Fan fan, Videl, Erasa and Yurin all sleep in Gohan's bed with him. They get up for the semifinals.

The announcer said," Hercule vs Videl!" The father and daughter enter the ring and both get in a fighting stance.

Videl charged at her father and threw a punch that he blocked. They jumped back, Videl made a fist and she punches her dad .

He winces in pain at her speed and he kicks Videl in the side. Both slide back, Videl charged and threw a punch knocking Hercule out of the ring.

"Winner Videl!" Videl helps her dad up.The last fight is Gohan vs. Erasa. Both got into fighting stances.

The gong goes off and both charge at each other. Both throw punches and kicks as they both go back and forth, they jump back .

 

"In order to win, I have use the kaioken Gohan." She transforms into her kaioken x10. She became and a red aura comes out of her. Gohan goes super saiyan both clash and cause shock waves.

Gohan began to laugh as his saiyan side began to show more. "This is fun Erasa!" Both clashed again as Erasa body began to break and stamina fell.

Gohan then hits her out of the ring. Gohan then rests as the day ends, he eats.

For dinner he had chicken and he had 10 dishes stacked. He then went to bed.

The next day were the finals it was Gohan vs. Videl. Whoever won this one, won 1million Zeni and Cocoa ."This is the finals people ready start!" Gohan throws a punch as Videl dodges.

Jumps back makes sword out of ki. Gohan charges at her, she blocks with her ki sword. Gohan then dodged teleports so does she.

They appear and reaper Intel Videl lands out of the ring. "Winner Gohan!" He then flew up got Cocoa took her his harem home .

Hercule then said."Gohan this mansion is yours." Gohan looked surprised. Videl's home is now his. He flew home then packed his things and found his dad's scroll of techniques.

He grabbed the stuff and put it in the ship. His mom drove it as he flew to his new home there his harem waited on him, 18 came to vist. "Hey kid." She then kissed his cheek.

He settled in and they all went to bed that night. They got up and ate breakfast. Gohan noticed his harem in maid cloths, black top and dress with white on them. "Good moring master," they said.

As they handed him breakfast he ate then went to study. After he trained back at kame house was Daiko and Yamma training. They both fired kamama waves across the ocean.

They then kissed each other. Roshi got a nose bleed, both kicked in unison he rolled into the wall of his house. They were wearing a pink and orange bikini. Then they went to the bedroom.

"Its mating season, I can't believe it," said Yamma. She kissed Daiko. Daiko kissed back and both stripped nude .

Daiko kissed Yamma's neck. Yamma moaned as Yamma kissed Daiko's breasts. Daiko did the same. Both moaned as their cum rose.

They stopped and did a 69. They began eating each other out. Both moaned as their cum rose. They both came and went to sleep.

Please read and review.


End file.
